Countermeasures against static electricity have conventionally been taken in various electronic devices. For example, a countermeasure against static electricity is taken in a liquid crystal display device (a display) shown in Patent Document 1.
In the liquid crystal display device disclosed in Patent Document 1, between a first and second holding members functioning as an outer package (a housing unit), an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuits) board and a liquid crystal display panel are laid in this order on the second holding member. And a pressure-contact type connector is held between a liquid-crystal-drive-signal-pattern exposure portion formed on the front surface of the FPC board (a circuit board) and a transparent electrode of the liquid crystal display panel.
On the other hand, on the rear surface of the FPC board, a ground pattern exposure portion is formed, and the pressure-contact type connector exerts a reaction force against compression to press the ground pattern exposure portion against the second holding member which is electrically conductive. This allows static electricity to escape to the second holding member via the ground pattern exposure portion. Thus, this liquid crystal display device is free of static electricity-related malfunctions.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-H11-52881